english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Newman
Richard Newman (born October 14, 1949 in Chicago, Illinois) is a Canadian actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001) - Additional Voices *Beast Machines: Transformers (1999-2000) - Rhinox *Beast Wars: Transformers (1996-1999) - Rhinox *Being Ian (2005-2008) - Announcer (ep47), Archery Leader (ep13), Customer#7 (ep37), Elderly Customer (ep44), Fan#1 (ep4), Husband (ep37), Principal Bill McCammon, Referee (ep35), Slugman (ep48), Waiter (ep49), Additional Voices *Camp Candy (1990) - Additional Voices *Darkstalkers (1995) - Additional Voices *Disney Pucca (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Dragon Booster (2004-2006) - Race Marshall Budge *Dragon Tales (2005) - Additional Voices *Edgar & Ellen (2007) - Mayor Knightleigh *Exosquad (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Franklin (1997-2004) - Mr. Turtle *G.I. Joe: Extreme (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002-2004) - Faceless One (ep7), Giant #1 (Azoar), Guard #1 (ep21), Lord Dactys, Old Guy (ep22), Rattlor, The Faceless One (ep32) *Johnny Test (2005-2013) - Professor Slopsink, Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2014-2018) - Emperor, General Cryptor, Maroon Mask (ep75) *Madeline (2000) - Additional Voices *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001) - Additional Voices *Mega Man (1994) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Shadow Raiders (1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999-2001) - Professor James Moriarty *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Stargate Infinity (2002) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2011-2013) - Abraham (ep2), Moses, Namtar (ep16) *The Cramp Twins (2005) - Pony Protection Man (ep51) *Trollz (2005) - Additional Voices *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2001-2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *At Jesus' Side (2008) - Caiaphus, Merchant *Ben Hur (2003) - Quintus Arrius, Merchant, Shepherd#1 *Dragons: Fire & Ice (2004) - Thoron *In Search of Santa (2004) - Narrator *Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (2005) - Mayor Markham *Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle (1994) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) - The Toymaker 'Movies' *Ark (2005) - Umada 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation (2000) - White Cloud *Help! I'm a Fish (2001) - Busdriver *Jester Till (2003) - Adalbert *The Fearless Four (1998) - Ackerman 'TV Specials' *Dennis the Menace: Cruise Control (2002) - Jinks *Dragons: Metal Ages The Movie (2005) - Thoron *Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge (2002) - Otto *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: Day of the Departed (2016) - General Cryptor *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship (2018) - Mr. Cranky Doodle *ReBoot: Daemon Rising (2001) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Beyblade: Burst (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Beyblade: Burst Evolution (2017) - Additional Voices *Black Lagoon (2007) - Managing Director (ep1), Menshov (ep9), Rachmann *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2008) - Chang's Man 2 (ep2), Menshov (ep1) *Elemental Gelade (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Hikaru no Go (2006-2008) - Morishita, Shosuke Kurimoto *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Harold Smith (ep29), Semionov (ep4) *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - Maysa *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Massoud Rachmadi *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Additional Voices *Monster Rancher (1999) - Additional Voices *Ōban Star-Racers (2006) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS (2003) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Ranma ½ (2002) - Additional Voices *Tetsujin 28 (2006) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Cybertron (2005) - Vector Prime *Trouble Chocolate (2002-2003) - Mozzarella 'Movies - Dubbing' *Inuyasha The Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2005) - Totosai *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Admiral Halberton *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Zekkai 'OVA - Dubbing' *Project A-ko: Uncivil Wars (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Wolverine: Weapon X: Tomorrow Dies Today (2014) - Café Kiev Owner, Roxxon Employee 1, Slag/Jeffrey Winstone Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Video Power (1990) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *The Godfather (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (2010) - General Pettis, Lieutenant Dan *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (2004) - Totosai *Kessen (2000) - Jyosui Kuroda *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Eiphar Synapse, Yuri Hasler *Under the Skin (2004) - Master Itazura Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (85) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (30) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2018. Category:Canadian Voice Actors